Escape From Death Mountain
by Fiddler in the Woods
Summary: Legend sighed. Death Mountain sucked. (Linked Universe) ONE-SHOT


**Hello.**

**So, this (non-discord) prompt was 'volcano/lava', and my mind went to "Hey, Death Mountain!"**

**I suggest reading 'and Four makes twelve' and chapter 14/26 of 'Linktober 2K19': A Shocking Accident/Faith, Trust, and Fairy Dust. I make a quick reference to those three. You don't need too, but I highly recommend it.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**and Linked Universe.**

**TW: Injuries, burns, descriptions of injuries, unlawful use of lava physics.**

**Enjoy!**

Death Mountain.

Many were familiar with this deadly volcano, many were not. It stood as a beacon in the north of Hyrule, it's hidden healing hot springs and deadly lava pits spread throughout. Monsters covered the area surrounding the flaming volcano: Fire Keese, Fire Chuchus, Igneo Talus, Bokoblins, Lizalfos, etc.

Or, according to Wild, that's what _his _Death Mountain was covered in.

If you were not careful, you could be burnt alive.

So, when the group of Links Switched worlds, and landed on Death Mountain, they decided that escaping this fiery hell-spawn was priority.

This wouldn't be a problem for the group of Links if they had fireproof items, and if they were all coordinated.

Sadly, they only had a few fireproof items, Four was unmerged, Hyrule had post-Switch vomiting, and Twilight had a post-Switch headache.

The temperature nearly scolded the group as they arrived on this deadly mountain. Wild was quick to grab his Firebreaker armour, helm, and boots and his six Fireproof Elixirs from his Sheikah Slate.

"Where are we?" Sky wondered as he reached into his bag for something to cool him off.

"Death Mountain." Wild explained as he suited up, "This looks like mine. Which means we have two minutes before we catch on fire without items."

A waterfall of lava was to their right, which led down to a large lava lake. The ground beneath them was stone and charcoal, burning to the touch. From the edge of the cliff to the west was the view of a lava river with a large skeleton. Behind them was a large wall they would need to scale to go east.

Unknown to all, a locked Shrine hid to the south.

Time turned to the others, "Who has any Fireproof items?"

Wild held out his elixirs, "My elixirs work for about five minutes."

Sky looked down at his bag, "My only fire-resistant object was destroyed…" His Fireshield earrings, sadly, were destroyed in one of the previous visits to Wild's Hyrule.

Warriors interjected, loosening his scarf around his neck, "I think, before we burn, we should find out who _doesn't _have any items."

"I've never seen this place before, I have nothing to fight this heat." Wind mentioned.

In the end, Twilight, Wind, and Hyrule all admitted that they had nothing to fight the heat. Wild handed them an elixir, they agreed to drink them at the same time.

"Four," Time spoke to their unmoving member, "What's the situation?"

'_Guys,' _Green said, gaining the attention of the three others as they tried to figure out their controls, _'Time's speaking to us.'_

A headache pounded in their skull.

'_Green can hear.' _Vio observed, _'I can see. We're on Death Mountain.'_

Red cried, _'Oh no! We have no items to help us!'_

'_Wild said it was his world.' _Green added.

'_Oh, great.' _Blue muttered, _'If we run into any more Yiga Clan members, I'm going to stab something.'_

'_Guys!' _Green repeated, _'Who can do what? I hear, Vio sees.'_

Four flexed the fingers on his right hand.

'_I control the right hand!' _Red explained.

Blue grumbled, _'If I have to cooperate with that idiot because I control the left, you're going to hear about it.'_

'_Vio sees, I hear, Red controls our right, and Blue controls our left.' _Green summarised.

'_Who can speak?' _Vio asked.

'_Why do I _always _control our body…?' _Red wondered. _'It was fun when I could speak!'_

'_I got to see twice in a row.' _Green mentioned. _'So, there's that.'_

'_Please don't let Red speak _ever _again.' _Blue grumbled. _'That was torture.'_

'_You're overexaggerating.' _Vio mentioned, _'It wasn't that bad.'_

'_You're right; you're worse.'_

"Guys, calm down. Oh."

'_Thank Goddess, if it can't be me, then Green.'_

'…_Thanks, Blue?'_

"Four…?" Twilight wondered, his headache fading while Four's increased, "Do you need a Fireproof Elixir?"

Four turned to where Twilight's voice came from, he blinked his eyes a few times. "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, we do. Never had to deal with this heat before."

Warriors scarf smoked as he placed on his Goron Tunic. Wind, Twilight, and Hyrule gulped down their elixirs.

'_Seriously, it burns.' _Blue grumbled.

Wild held one out to him, "Here."

'_Blue, it's right in front of our chest—about half an arms length away.' _Vio instructed.

Four reached out for the elixir, but missed.

'_That's too close. A little bit farther, Blue.'_

'_Why don't _you _control our arm and do it yourself.' _Blue growled as he missed the elixir again.

"Four, stop." Time said.

'_Blue, Time says to stop.' _Green instructed.

'_Don't tell me what to do.' _Blue grumbled before reaching up and slapping Four's cheek.

"Ow!"

"Four?!" Wind called.

'_Don't hit us!' _Red cried.

'_Blue, calm down. The heat's just making you more aggressive.' _Vio mentioned.

Blue growled, _'I'll show you who's aggressive.'_

His headache built.

Four's right sleeve caught fire. In a panic he waved his arm before smothering it.

"Four, we need you to listen." Time started. "We don't have much time before we get _very _injured."

"I_ am_ listening," He assured. "Blue's not."

Time instructed him to hold out his hand, Green relayed the information, and Red followed. Taking the elixir from Wild, he placed it in Four's hand.

"Who's speaking?" Sky asked.

Four turned to where he heard Sky's voice from. "Green. I can also hear. Vio can see, and Red and Blue have control over our limbs. What is this, anyway?"

"Blind and most likely going to faint. How fun." Legend muttered.

"It's a Fireproof Elixir, it works for five minutes to keep you from burning alive." Wild explained. "If you stand a few more seconds without it, you will catch fire again."

With that warning, the last unprotected Link drunk his elixir—ignoring the strange taste. Luckily for Four, Red didn't need help in finding out where their mouth was.

Four stumbled back from the action of moving his head.

Wind caught him, "Woah! You okay?"

"Yeah," Four rubbed at his freezing temples, "I'll be fine."

Hyrule looked skeptical at that statement as Time spoke, "We have about three minutes to escape Death Mountain. Wild, can you teleport us to a Shrine?"

Wild took out his Sheikah Slate, "I mean, yes."

Twilight protested, "Teleporting is terrible."

"It's better than being burnt to death." Time reminded.

Wild nodded, "It is."

Four wouldn't be surprised if Wild knew from experience.

"How many people can you take at a time?" Legend crossed his arms, "I'm sure nine of us is too much."

Wild thought, "I can take about five to six… but the problem is that I won't be able to teleport back to this spot. There's a medallion that's supposed to allow you too, but I haven't found it yet."

"Well," Wind piped up, "I can call a tornado."

Time shook his head, "No. You'd use the heated wind, which will cause more damage than good. Your elixir will run out, and you don't know where the Shrine is."

"We could just rush it?" Warriors suggested. "Pick a direction and _run._"

"Elixirs run out and we burn to death." Twilight reminded. "But Warriors is right—we need to move soon."

"Legend!" Hyrule suddenly exclaimed.

"…What?"

"You have your Ice Rod, yes?"

Legend shot him a deadpan look, "Of course I do."

"Could we choose a direction to head in, and then Legend can use his Ice Rod to cool down the path?" Hyrule suggested.

"I mean," Sky shrugged, "That's a possibility."

As the conversation grew, Four's headache throbbed. He shut his eyes from the pain.

'_Can we _please _just pass out already?' _Blue grumbled. _'I hate this waiting game.'_

"Wild could take six of us," Warriors suggested, "And the other three could use Legend's Ice Rod and do Hyrule's plan."

"Who stays then?" Four wondered, ignoring his headache for a moment.

"I would," Wild admitted, "But none of you know how to activate the Sheikah Slate, and we don't have enough time to show you."

"You'd take the people with the elixirs, duh." Legend sighed. "Us with the items can last longer than the two minutes they have left."

"That's five people," Twilight added. "Wild, me, Four, Wind, and Hyrule."

"Just enough for the Slate," Wild nodded.

Time stopped them before they could proceed, "Which way is this Shrine, we should know this first."

Wild looked through his Sheikah Slate before pointing where the sun was setting. "This way. West. It glows blue, you can't miss it. The one I'm thinking of is near Goron City."

Time nodded, "Goron City. I know where that is."

Wild looked at the group of four that would venture with him, "Alright, are you—"

An arrow ricocheting off of Wild's shield caused the group to jump into formation. Slowly surrounding them was a pack of Bokoblins and Moblins.

"Ambush!" Twilight yelled, earning a wince of pain from Four.

Legend unsheathed his Tempered Sword, "No need to yell."

'_Ambush!' _Green and Vio exclaimed.

Four reached for his Four Sword.

'_This is going to go_ so _well. I can't see where I'm swinging.' _Blue muttered.

'_We need our shield!' _Red complained.

Four reached for his shield but Vio's exclamation stopped him.

'_Dodge right!'_

Four rolled to the left, earning him a cut across his arm from one of the spears.

'_When I say "dodge right" that means you _dodge _to the _right!_' _Vio exclaimed.

'_Sorry!' _Red cried.

'_You need to be clearer!' _Blue growled.

"Four!" Time called. "What are you doing?"

"Uh!" Four answered, "I really don't know!"

'_Guys! Stop arguing! We need to focus on fighting!' _Green started. _'Blue, Red, you need to do _exactly _what Vio says! Argue later! We need to survive this first!'_

Blue grumbled as Red said, _'Okay!'_

'_Two Bokoblins right, each with a spear. Red, parry spear right, Blue slash right.' _Vio quickly explained.

Four copied the instructions given by Vio, managing to hit one of the Bokoblins.

'_Spin and slash out left.'_

Green heard a soft whoosh behind them.

'_Duck!' _he yelled.

Four ducked, his headache increasing, as an arrow flew overhead. The pain from their headache caused him to stumble back and clutch at his head.

"Urgh!"

'_Green! Open our eyes! I can't see anything with them closed!' _Vio explained.

'_I can't! It hurts to think!' _Green admitted in a pained voice.

'_We're defenseless with our eyes closed!' _Red cried. _'I don't want to die!'_

'_We're not going to die!' _Green managed. _'Just give me a moment…'_

The pain seemed to recede and he opened his eyes. Towering about him was a silver Moblin. The Moblin raised its Dragon-bone Club over its head.

'_Back! Jump back!' _Vio exclaimed. _'Moblin up ahead!'_

Four managed to jump back as the Club slammed right where he was. He stumbled from the recessive pain of his headache, and someone grabbed his elbow to keep him steady.

Suddenly, the person grasping his elbow disappeared.

Midway through the battle, a Bokoblin slammed Wild with his club. Wild, who was in the middle of putting away his Sheikah Slate, accidentally pressed the teleportation button. He locked onto five different Links, and the six of them teleported to the Shrine.

Wild, Sky, Warriors, Twilight, Wind, and Hyrule disappeared from the battlefield in strips of blue.

This left only Time, Legend, and Four with the Bokoblins and Moblins.

Four stumbled again before raising his Four Sword in front of him. He tried to focus on the Moblin, but the world was turning hazy. He could barely focus on anything.

Stupid headaches.

A sudden pain to his back had him thrown across the platform like a ragdoll.

He slammed into the large boulders. Someone yelled his name, but he wasn't able to hear it.

The pain in his head increased tenfold and he painfully looked up as a club slammed against his head.

He gripped his sword tight as he lost consciousness to a bright white light.

One became four.

* * *

It took Legend and Time only a few minutes before all of the Bokoblins and Moblins were dealt with—Legend kicking the last Bokoblin into the lava river. Luckily for them, they were not infected.

As soon as the last Moblin darkened, Time rushed over to where the four unconscious Links laid.

"Why'd he split?" Legend wondered from behind Time as he checked their pulse. Legend sheathed his sword.

All of them were breathing.

That was good.

"I don't know." Time admitted. "Help me check them for any injuries."

Legend bent down beside Red and Green. "Their elixirs ran out." he held up the burnt right arm of Green. "We need more items, fast."

"Goron City is to the west," Time explained as he put out the flame starting on Blue's sleeve. "Our best bet's there."

"Yeah, but how far away is it?" Legend wondered. "They won't have long without any items."

"Too far." Time said. "We can't carry all four of them."

"So, should we wait for them to wake up?" Legend suggested. "I'm sure a nice river of lava is perfect to wake up to."

"Do you have any extra items for them?" Time wondered, "If not, use your Ice Rod to cool down this platform."

Legend rummaged through his bag before pulling out the Nice Ice Rod. He walked around the platform, using its strong ice abilities to freeze the top layers of the small lava, which cooled down the surrounding area.

"This won't stay forever." Legend informed, "We need to leave soon."

Just as Time was about to pick up Red and Green, the four short Links groaned. Green and Blue lunged up as soon as their eyes opened, their swords in their hands.

"Where's the Moblin?!" Green demanded, surveying the platform.

They both dropped their swords and clutched their heads in pain. Vio, who didn't move much, sighed. Squeezing his eyes shut from the pounding headache he had, Red tried his best to not move.

"Woah! Green, Blue, calm down." Time eased the two pained Links. "We dealt with them."

Legend nodded, "Yeah. We're safe for now; until the lava breaks through the ice, of course."

Red opened his eyes, "Hey! I did that before!"

Vio slowly sat up, not aggravating his headache, "Where are the others? I'm sure they didn't abandon you with us on purpose."

Legend shrugged, "We don't actually know. One minute they were with us, the next Wild teleported them out."

Blue growled, his headache somewhat fading, "They _totally _abandoned us on this _stupid mountain_."

"I'm sure it was an accident," Time assured. "We can ask them when we get to the Shrine."

Green stopped cradling his head in his hands, "How are we going to get to the Shrine if we don't have any fire-resistant items? We'll burn to death before making it!"

Red whimpered, "I don't want to burn to death!"

"You're not." Time tried to comfort the nearly crying Link, "Legend and I will make sure of that. _Right, _Legend?"

"Yeah."

Vio looked around their surroundings, "I don't recognise where we are. Wild said it was his Hyrule correct? Which means we're trapped in the middle of a mountain of lava and magma without the native to this land."

"Unfortunately."

Blue wiped away the collecting sweat from his forehead, "_Goddess, _our Death Mountain isn't _nearly _as hot as this one."

"And we can't go off of the maps we know, can we?" Green realised, he cradled the small burn on his arm. "Wild's Hyrule seems to be vastly different than ours."

Time thought in the background while the four conversed. Legend merely watched the four with a cocked eyebrow.

Vio mused, "Red, do you still have your Ice Rod?"

"_He _has an Ice Rod?" Legend scoffed.

"Yup!" Red nodded, he hissed at the headache. "Why does my head hurt so much…!?"

"Probably because you smashed it against the rock." Time mentioned. "It didn't look to be bleeding earlier."

"So, _internal _injuries—so _much_ better_." _Blue sneered. "Why don't we just jump into the lava as well!"

"Blue!" Red squeaked. "Don't suggest that!"

Green sighed, "Vio, what were you saying?"

"I was saying," Vio continued, "That Red and Legend could use their Ice Rods as we make our way to Goron City."

"How far away is Goron City, old man?" Legend turned to the oldest Link.

Time thought, "About… a day's travel if we're careful. A few hours if we're not."

Blue scoffed, "We're going to die."

Red sniffled, "We can't!"

"We're _not." _Green assured.

"If we leave now," Vio mused, "We should make it there before the evening tomorrow."

Time nodded, "That's correct."

"That's only if we _don't _meet any monsters on the way." Legend reminded. "This is _Wild's _Hyrule we're talking about."

Green grabbed his fallen sword, and passed Blue his. "We should leave then, yes?"

Time stood up and helped Red to his feet. "Yes."

Grabbing his Ice Rod from his pack, Red stood by Legend. "What do we do?"

Legend sighed, "Just copy what I do."

The six Links started their quest through the dangerous mountain of lava.

* * *

"What _happened?" _

"I, I don't know! I must've clicked something midbattle."

"So, we just _abandoned _them midway through a fight with Bokoblins _and _Moblins, great…"

"Well, we're at the Shrine—and Time knows where this is. We could get more Fireproof Elixirs and head out to meet them, correct? And, Legend has his Ice Rod!"

"I don't know, Hyrule, it's dangerous to venture through Death Mountain—and we don't know which way they're headed."

"We're _Heroes. _Danger is kinda what we do."

The six Links sat in the Shrine of Shae Mo'sah, where they wouldn't burn to death. They successfully teleported to Goron City, but abandoned Time, Legend, and Four in the process.

"It doesn't matter if 'it's what we do'," Warriors mentioned, "It's still dangerous. We could be _severely _hurt trying to help them, and then that's more problems."

"We have to trust that Time, Legend, and Four know what they are doing." Twilight added for the sake of the conversation.

Wind pouted, "I don't like leaving them, though! And Four was injured—that's a danger!"

"Legend has _everything,_" Warriors reminded, "I'm sure he has something to help keep the heat from Four."

"We can't just leave them out for the elements!" Hyrule exclaimed, slightly panicking. "What if one of them _dies?! _We need to find them!"

"We gave them a location to go to," Sky said, "If we leave this location, they could arrive and we'd be gone. Then, they'd be trapped here, waiting for us, while we're out there searching for them."

"Sky has a point." Wild bit his lip, his Firebreaker armour, helm, and boots were off. "But Wind also has a point."

"Huh?"

"If we leave this Shrine, then they'll be no one waiting for them when they arrive." Warriors explained, catching on. "But we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Should we split the group then, half stay and half leave?" Hyrule suggested.

"That… makes sense." Twilight admitted. "Wild and Warriors have fire resistant items, right? The rest of us don't."

"I can get more elixirs." Wild admitted, "And… I'm not going to be using my armour."

"What? Why?"

"I talked about the medallion earlier, right?" Wild started, "I'm going to follow up on the rumours so that something like this doesn't happen again."

"You sure that's wise, cub?" Twilight wondered.

Wild nodded, "Yeah. I'll be safer searching for the medallion than on this mountain. Someone can use my Firebreaker armour, helm, and boots. Each worn by itself isn't as effective than wearing the whole outfit—you're not fireproof then."

"I'll go." Twilight volunteered.

"So, will I." Warriors added. "Wind and Hyrule can stay at the Shrine."

Wind froze, "What?! Why? I can be helpful out there as well!"

"Wind," Warriors explained, "If they come here without us, I don't doubt they'll need medical attention. We need you to stay with Hyrule—you can run into town and get some elixirs as well."

Wild reached and handed Wind a small pouch of rupees, "Here, use these."

Hyrule furrowed his brow, "Hold on! Will Sky be okay on the mountain?"

"What? What do you mean?" Sky wondered. "I should be fine."

"Yeah, but the air near volcanoes can be tough for _us _to breathe." Hyrule explained. "Will _you_ be able to breathe the deeper in the mountain you get? You do have your small breathing condition."

Sky furrowed his brow. "I… didn't think of that."

"Should Sky stay then?" Wild wondered. "If he can't breathe on the mountain, then…"

"Sky should stay." Twilight decided. "If taking him to the mountain will harm his health, then we can't risk it. Warriors and I will go."

"I can come as well." Hyrule mentioned. "Three is better than two. I _need _to help."

"Here's my last elixirs," Wild said, pulling the bottles from his Sheikah Slate. "I can try and make more when I'm out."

"Wait," Warriors realised, "Wild, does your armour, helm, and boots fully protect the wearer at all times?"

"Only when they are in a set, otherwise you're not fully fireproof."

"Then, Hyrule, you should stay." Warriors turned to the brunet, "If we only have two extra elixirs, then we shouldn't risk you getting burnt as well."

Hyrule furrowed his brow, unhappy with the decision, before nodding. "I guess…"

Warriors straightened his red tunic as Twilight spoke. "So, I wear the set?"

"You expect _me _to wear that—no offense Wild, but it's weird looking. Besides, I have my own fire-resistant set."

Wild shrugged, "It works."

Twilight picked up the boots from the floor, "We'll be back soon."

Wild took off his Sheikah Slate, "As soon as I get this medallion, I'll come back here. Wind, if you guys have to leave the Shrine, tell me where you go. If you guys go into Goron City, find Yunobo—he's a friend. He could help get you something from the city."

"Got it."

Tapping on his Sheikah Slate, Wild disappeared in strips of blue.

Twilight closed the clamp on the helm as Warriors smoothed down his tunic. "Alright, Warriors, let's go."

* * *

"I'm _absolutely _fed up with mountains and lava and flaming monsters!" Blue growled as he stabbed his Four Sword through the Fire Chuchu.

Legend, after destroying his Chuchu, muttered. "Yeah, we know. This is the _tenth _time you've said that."

Blue sneered, "I _get _to complain when _I'm _the one who will burn to death!"

"We _all _have no items," Green reminded, finishing the final Chuchu. "Not just you."

The group had to climb down from the first platform, and onto the lower platform—seeing as the lower platform was closer to the opposite side of the lava river. Goron City was on the opposite side of the river, as well.

As soon as the final Chuchu burst into jelly, Legend and Red set off to freeze the ground under them—since the lava in the river was too hot, and deep, to freeze directly.

Since the four nonprotected Links were not in danger of burning alive in the next two minutes, the group surveyed their surroundings. In the middle of the lava river was a large rock that they could easily glide too, if they had a glider.

None of them had a glider.

Not even Legend, to the surprise of all.

The small cries of Red caught Green's, Blue's, and Legend's attention. The red-clad counterpart was nursing a small burn on his arm, a reflection of the one on Green. His Fire Chuchu exploded too close to him, and he was burnt by the Red Chuchu Jelly.

Vio was wrapping the injury.

"I don't see any connecting land," Time admitted as he stood near the edge of the platform. "We seem to be on a small island."

"An island in the middle of a lava sea." Blue grumbled. "How _exciting."_

Legend looked at his Nice Ice Rod, "I highly doubt we'll be able to walk across the lava with these rods."

"No duh, we can't even freeze it."

Legend turned on Blue, "Will you _hush?"_

"What do we do?" Red whimpered as Vio finished wrapping his arm. "Are we stuck here now?"

"I highly doubt that." Vio mentioned.

Green nodded, "Yeah! I'm sure we can figure out a way out of here!"

"It's too dangerous to jump to the rocks," Time turned to the group, "There's too much of a chance of failure."

"And death by lava doesn't sound very fun." Legend crossed his arms.

Blue furrowed his brow, "We just haven't tried hard enough. If we run fast enough, we could make it."

"You're _not _jumping in _lava!" _Green twirled on him, the rapid movement caused his fading headache to return. "Ow…"

"I won't jump in the lava if I make it _over _the lava." Blue mentioned.

Vio cocked an eyebrow, "You won't make it."

"Oh yeah? Says who!?"

"Blue," Time interrupted, "We're not trying that method."

"What do we do?" Red cried again, "We're trapped!"

"We just need to think of a plan," Green said, "We have until the ice melts…!"

Legend glanced at the frozen ground, "That's five minutes tops. It won't last long."

"Five minutes… we can do this!"

Blue moved to sit on one of the cooled rocks when the ground shook. Everyone stumbled back.

"What's going on?" Vio wondered, looking around.

"Earthquake?!" Green guessed, grabbing a hold of the rock Blue sat on.

Time looked up the side of the cliff, "Rockslide!"

A fury of large boulders fell from the cliff. They landed on the thin platform, causing a crack through the centre. Green jumped to one side, as Blue fell onto the other. The boulders piled up on the platform, causing a massive amount of weight in one section. Time grabbed Red away from the side as Vio fell onto Legend, who stumbled towards the edge.

"Get off!" Legend huffed.

The platform shifted more, the side Legend, Blue, and Vio were on inclined downwards. They grabbed onto the stationary rocks as the three other Links got farther and farther away.

"Blue! Vio!" Green yelled, "Legend!"

The platform the three drifters were on cracked away from the base of the first platform, sinking down into the lava. It sunk on one side, before floating back up from the density of the platform. The river moved the three farther away from the solid ground as they were pulled with the flow of the lava river.

The voice of Green drifted away into silence the further they got.

* * *

The first thing Legend did was grab his Nice Ice Rod and freeze the surface of the platform. Both Blue and Vio were knocked out from the rockslide, large cuts on their forehead, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was them burning alive.

The river, although as fluid as water, drifted at a slow pace.

Their platform kept buoyant during the ride, enough so that the middle of the platform was completely lava free.

Legend sighed.

Death Mountain sucked.

Hissing, Blue opened his eyes. His head pounded and his hands burnt. He slowly sat up, blinking as the lava around him moved. Clambering to his feet quickly, nearly stumbling, he looked around.

"I wouldn't move much," Legend warned, "You wanna sink into lava?"

Blue glared at the pink streaked Link, "Where's the others?"

Legend pointed with his Nice Ice Rod, "Probably back there. They didn't come with."

"The day couldn't get _any _worse." he sneered; his headache begun to fade.

Legend shrugged, "We're not dead yet."

Vio slowly groaned as he felt his bleeding head. "What happened?" he slowly sat up and looked around.

"What does it look like?" Blue growled, "We're sailing on the lava river."

Vio blinked, "That explains the heat."

"Don't move much or else we'll fall into the lava." Legend warned.

"I figured that out, yes." Vio assured.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Blue sneered, "Hey!"

Vio shrugged, "Maybe our platform will collide with the edge and we can get off?"

"Hah. I'd like to see that happen." Blue scoffed.

"You should. We could jump off and not be floating on lava." Legend muttered.

Blue growled and Vio sighed. "I have to be stuck with the two people with almost the _exact same _personality type…"

Blue balked, "_Excuse me?"_

"I don't have his personality type!" Legend defended.

"Maybe not, maybe so." Vio admitted, "But, you two _will _be at each other's throats while we're stuck here."

"What evidence says that?" Legend demanded.

Vio gestured to Blue, "He's about ready to fight."

"I am _not."_

"Yes, you are. Don't deny it."

"Well, _I'm _not about ready to fight." Legend mentioned.

Vio sighed, "Not yet."

"I don't like how ominous that sounds."

* * *

Green awoke to a voice calling out his name.

He was lying on hard ground, rocks digging into his back. A slow pounding of a headache lingered in the back of his skull as he blinked up at the bright sky above. His body ached and burnt from the heat of the lava; his clothing lightly smoked.

"Green?" Time called, his face coming into view, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Green groaned, slowly sitting up. The ground was warm against his palms. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Dragging a hand down his face, he tried to recall his last memories. "There was a rockslide… Wait! Where are the others? Red?! Blue!? Vio!? Legend?!" he frantically looked around the small platform. "Where's everyone?"

"…I don't know." Time admitted. "The platform split and Legend, Blue, and Vio went with it. Red's right here. He's alive." he moved and showed an unconscious Red, his namesake streaking his straight blond hair.

Green froze. "Did they…" he gulped, "Are they dead?"

Time didn't answer him.

Tears would've fallen from Green's eyes, but the heat seemed to suck his body dry.

Green moved to stand up, but Time lightly stopped him. "You shouldn't move, you're injured."

"All the more reason _to _move," Green grunted as he made his way over to Red, "We can't stay here. And without the Ice Rod, we'll burn to death."

"The Ice Rod's here," Time held out the cool rod, "But I have no idea how to operate it."

Green grabbed the rod from his hand, "Neither do I. But I really don't want to burn to death…"

He flicked his wrist and a stream of ice came from the rod. But, unlike both Legend and Red, he didn't know how to operate it—so, instead of freezing the ground, he made a solid wall of ice against the lava. While it did cool down the platform, the ice began to slowly melt.

He then collapsed to his knees, clutching his side.

"Green?" Time knelt beside him.

Green waved him off, "I'm fine, I'm just… a little sore." He slowly moved over to where Red laid. "Hey, Red. You need to wake up."

He lightly shook Red's shoulder and the red-clad Link groaned. "Uh…" Red hissed and clutched at his head, "Ow! Ow! Ow! My head hurts!"

Green let out a sigh of relief as Red complained.

Glancing around the platform, Red wondered, "Wait! Where's Blue and Vio?!"

Green couldn't meet his eyes.

"Are…" Red gulped, tears brimming, "Are they—"

"No." Time stood up and tried to look over the melting wall of ice, "They're fine. I'm sure."

"But…"

"Hey," Time knelt down beside Red, "Blue, Vio, and Legend are tough. A little rockslide won't bring them down."

"Yeah!" Green added, swallowing down uncertainty, "I'm sure they're fine!"

In his heart, little seeds of doubt fluttered.

Red slowly nodded, he tried to not aggravate his pounding headache. "What happened?"

"The rockslide seemed to split our platform," Time explained, "The side with the others slid down. Either their platform is caught on something below us, or they're sailing in the river."

"But the river's lava!" Red cried out. "They'll sink and burn!"

"They have Legend," Green quickly reminded. "He has _everything _in his bag. Vio's smart—he'll think of a plan. And Blue's haughty enough to make it succeed!"

"I guess…"

"Cheer up, Red. We'll be out of here in _no _time!"

Time and Green caught each other's gaze. The look in Time's eye was all he needed to know.

They weren't getting out of here anytime soon.

But Red didn't need to know that.

* * *

"Hey, you know that scene from the story about the Village Head and the King who turned into a Cucco?"

Blue turned from his argument with Legend, "Yeah? What about it?"

Legend scoffed, "_I _don't know this story."

"Maybe you should _read _more!"

"I read _plenty."_

Vio sighed, "Guys! I was trying to say that we're nearing a waterfall of _lava_."

The two turned to where Vio pointed. The lava flowed down the lavafall they neared, and combined into a large lake of lava.

"We need to get off this thing _now," _Legend reached through his bag for _anything _that could help.

"We're close to the edge." Vio gestured to where a beach of hard stone was cutaway by the lava. "If we get closer, we could try and jump."

"We can jump _now." _Blue stood up, "We just need to be fast. Besides, we don't exactly have _lava proof paddles, _Vio!"

"We may not need to jump at all," Legend pulled out a fancy green and brown rod from his bag. He looked around the rocky platform, spotting two small indents. "Hold on, and for the love of _Farore, _don't let go."

He stuck his feet into the indents and braced himself. Holding the rod behind him, he muttered. "This should work, _in theory."_

"In _theory!?" _Blue sneered. "How about _I _show _you_ some—"

Before Blue could finish his sentence, wind shot out of the rod. The wind hit the lava and jolted Legend forward. The sudden force of the wind against the lava shot the platform towards the edge. The platform slid against the smooth edge and onto the dry ground. Legend was thrown forward as the platform slammed into the large rock face.

The gust from the rod ended and the platform stilled.

"Oh my." Vio looked up from where Legend was peeling himself from the wall. His face was covered in scratches and bruises, and his nose looked almost broken. "That's unfortunate."

Blue and Vio got off of the platform as the ice melted from the ground. Their clothing started to smoke.

"Where's the Ice Rod?" Blue demanded.

Legend tossed him the cold rod as he held his nose. He placed his Tornado Rod in his bag. "I can't believe you're half of Four…"

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Blue growled, trying to figure out how to work the rod.

Vio sighed, Blue was getting no where with the Nice Ice Rod. "Here, pass it to me."

"Legend!? Four?!" a voice from above called to them as Vio took the rod. He flicked the rod around and the ground froze slightly, their clothing stopped steaming as heavily as before.

The three turned and saw Warriors and Twilight standing at the top of the cliff. Twilight was dressed in Wild's Firebreaker set, and Warriors didn't look different from afar, besides from the fact that he wore a red tunic.

"Are you guys okay?" Twilight wondered, having to yell for the others to hear him.

Legend gestured to his face, "Could be better!"

"What are you guys doing there?" Vio wondered, matching volume with Twilight.

"We were searching for you guys!" Warriors explained. "Where's Time? And…" he did a short headcount, "Green and Red?"

Blue vaguely waved in the direction they came from.

"We got separated!" Vio explained, "I don't think they've moved from where we were earlier!" he paused, "Hold on! How'd you guys make it to us so quickly?"

"You're not that far away from Goron City!" Twilight informed, "It's a bit of a steep climb, but it would take longer to get there than to leave!"

"Why are you split?" Warriors wondered. "And how aren't you burnt?"

Blue and Vio shrugged, "We must've been hit pretty hard on the head!" Vio informed. "And we have been using the Ice Rod to cool the surrounding areas so that we don't burn!"

"Hyrule was right?" Warriors wondered.

"Enough chit chat!" Legend barked, "Are you going to help us up or not?"

Twilight nodded, "Do you have anything that can pull you up?"

"I have my Switch Hook." Legend informed.

"We have Clawshots," Twilight added. "Blue, Vio? Do you have anything?"

They shook their head. "No!" Blue crossed his arms, "We don't have anything like that!"

Legend sighed and reached into his bag, "I may have something—but you cannot break it, and you _must _return it after."

"What is it?" Vio wondered.

Pulling out a machine consisting of a chain and a hook, Legend passed Vio his Hookshot. "This is a Hookshot. Shoot it where you want and you'll be pulled there. I'm sure you two can share."

Blue grumbled at the idea.

Legend pulled out his own Switch Hook, placing the Nice Ice Rod in the bag, and aimed it at the two Links on the cliff. "You better move!"

He shot the Switch Hook at one of the large rocks near the edge of the cliff, it hit the rock and Legend disappeared. Vio raised his eyebrows as the rock switched places with Legend, who now stood at the top of the cliff.

"You look terrible." Warriors welcomed as Legend stepped away from the edge.

"Thanks. So, do you."

Vio looked down at the Hookshot. "You ready, Blue?" he wondered.

"What do you think?"

Vio grabbed Blue, the latter crossing his arms, and aimed the Hookshot at the cliff behind the three Links. The hook grabbed into the face and Vio and Blue were viciously pulled towards the others. Blue actually yelped and grabbed onto Vio as they flew up the side of the cliff.

They flew above the group and slammed against the face as the hook detached from the wall. The three ran over to the two fallen Links as they slowly got up. Legend grabbed back his Hookshot.

"Blue! Vio! Are you okay?" Twilight wondered as the two slowly got up. Their clothing steamed.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Vio admitted, his head slightly pounded. "I see the reason why we don't use those."

"Yeah, you're a little too light." Warriors observed. "You normally don't fly like that with a Hookshot."

Twilight helped them up, "Come on. You need to head to the Shrine before you catch fire." He turned to the Captain, "Warriors, you mind taking them? I think I'm going to stay behind and try to find the others."

"I'll come back after they're with the others." Warriors agreed.

"You said they were over there?" Twilight asked Legend.

Legend nodded, "Yeah. Somewhere over there."

"Okay." He turned to Warriors, "You remember how to get back?"

Warriors scoffed, "It's a glowing blue Shrine by a large metal city. I think I'll notice it."

"You never know."

Warriors turned to the three, "Come on, let's get you back to the others. I don't want you to burn on us."

Legend pulled out his Nice Ice Rod, "Catch." he passed it to Vio. "My head hurts too much to use that."

Vio froze the ground around them. "Understandable." Their clothing stopped steaming.

Twilight handed Warriors the two elixirs, "We only have two, so someone needs to use the Ice Rod."

"Not like I can't count…" Legend mumbled. "Besides, I have my own gear. We don't need the Ice Rod."

"Well, your head _may _be messed up—you hit right into that wall."

Legend sighed, "I take back what I said, Vio. You're correct."

"I told you 'not yet'."

Twilight turned to overlook the entire river as Warriors, Legend, Vio, and Blue left. He tried to see where Time, Green, and Red were. It seemed as if the three drifted on the river for sometime, for there was nothing that stood out to him.

He would shift into Wolfie, but he didn't know if the Firebreaker Set would as well—and he didn't want to risk destroying it and getting burnt.

Moving by the ledge of the cliff, he tried to spot the three. "Time! Red! Green!" he called, but to no avail.

He wasn't answered.

Twilight stood in the middle of the volcanic wasteland, utterly alone.

* * *

There was no surprise when another rockslide occurred.

If there was one, another could happen.

But it was when Red got pelted by the stones and was knocked unconscious, did Time realise how much of a danger they were in.

He knew they were in danger, of course; they were stranded in the middle of an island in a sea of lava, but there was the hope that they could wait for the others.

As Green clutched the unconscious body of his brother, nearly on the point of passing out himself, did Time realise he needed to take action.

He opened his pack and pulled out a mask he hadn't looked at in years. The face of a Goron looked back at him.

"Red…? Come on, answer me…" Green cried, his eyes slowly lulling, "Come on, man!"

He looked up at Time, blood dripping over his right eye. The older man was fixated on the mask. "Do you have any healing items…?"

"We have no time," Time said, "We need to leave this platform."

"How…? We're stuck…"

Time looked back down at the mask. He stood up and looked over the nearly disappeared ice wall. Spurts of lava came from the river, bubbles popping at the top. He looked back down at the mask before making a decision.

He turned to find the green-clad Link unconscious over the body of Red. Time sighed before bending down beside them and lying them side by side. He slipped his Goron Tunic over them, it was large enough that they both fit inside. He placed Red's Ice Rod in his bag.

Slipping the mask on his face, he felt the familiar coating of a transformation. His eye closed from the sudden shock as he muffled a scream, and when he opened it, he knew that he was a Goron.

Not just any Goron: Darmani.

He carefully picked up the half of Four in a bridal hold. Moving over to the ice wall, he kicked it down and stepped over the destroyed pieces.

Time stood at the edge of the platform, there was a small drop to the lava. He clasped Red and Green close before stepping over the edge, landing on his feet with a hard thud.

Goron's weren't lava proof, but they were lava resistant.

Stepping forward, he placed a foot on the lava—testing to make sure he didn't sink—and started to walk across the river. The pain caused him to grunt, but he ignored it.

Green slowly blinked open his eyes as the swaying motion of something awoke him. He felt the warm body of Red next to him. His eyes, though dazed and hazy, caught the bottom of a Goron's face.

"Time…" he breathed, "Where's Time…"

His eyes closed and his head hung down.

Time looked down at the now unconscious Green.

He focused his attention back on the river and continued.

The sight was one to be beheld. A Goron stepping across the burning hot lava, two Hylians in his arms. The lava would spray and burst behind him, as if his step affected the surface. The sun rose high in the sky, beating down on Time as he made his way across the wide expanse.

Time, himself, was not without wear. He was bruised and beaten from the rockslides, heat, and monster battles; his feet now burnt from the intense heat. His Goron self reflected that.

But no matter how sore or beaten he was, he had a mission.

So, he continued his walk.

* * *

Twilight stood at the top of the cliff, looking down a moderate incline—one he would be able to climb back up.

He still hadn't been able to locate Time, Green, or Red.

But just as he was about to search a different section, a figure walking across the lava caught his attention.

Twilight scurried down the incline, stopping at the stone beach by the river. In the arms of the figure was Green and Red.

"Green? Red?" he puzzled, "Where's Time?"

The figure, who Twilight realised to be a Goron, stepped onto the land. Twilight stepped back as the Goron fell to his knees, a small spray of lava landing beside him. He gently placed down Green and Red, who were both unconscious and wearing a red tunic.

"Who are you?" Twilight demanded. "Where's Time?'

The Goron reached up and clasped the sides of his face. With a single pull, the transformation wore off and Time knelt where the Goron was. The bottom of his boots smoked, and a mask was in his hand.

"Time?"

As soon as the mask came off the man, he begun to steam. Twilight quickly rushed to his side. "Hey, pup," Time greeted. "Glad to see you're alright."

"Me?" Twilight wondered, "I'm not the one smoking." He took off the Firebreaker helm, "Here, take this."

Time placed on the helm and he mostly stopped smoking. Twilight's hair begun to heat up, but didn't smoke. Time, then, reached and placed his Goron mask into his bag. He moved to pick up Green and Red again, but Twilight stopped him. "I'll carry them. You shouldn't strain yourself too much."

"Where's Legend, Blue, and Vio?" Time slowly stood as Twilight picked the two Links up.

"Warriors took them to the Shrine," Twilight explained. "They managed to meet us on this side. All of them seemed to be fine, well, as fine as they could be."

"That's good. Green and Red'll be happy to hear that."

"What happened?" Twilight wondered, slowly leading them to where Goron City was. "I wasn't able to find out much."

Time sighed as they started the incline, "That's what I would also like to know."

The two started the trip to where the other's laid.

* * *

When Sky and Wind arrived back into the centre of the Shrine, they were met with an empty space. The two had gone into town and purchased Fireproof Elixirs and potions.

You can never have too many potions.

And with the heat from the volcano, they would need all the Fireproof Elixirs they could get. This number happened to be seven—which made both Wind and Sky question just _how many _rupees Wild had lying around in his wallet.

Sky sat down on the cold floor, leaning his back against the dark wall of the Shrine. Wind stood off to the side, looking through the large empty room.

"You know," he mentioned, "These Sheikah people should have made things to do in the Shrine."

"There probably was." Sky shrugged, "But it could be long gone by now."

"Hmm… True."

Just as the silence started to make Wind antsy, the elevator behind him sunk down to the ground. Standing on it was Warriors, Legend, Blue, and Vio.

"Warriors?" Sky stood up. "Legend!"

"Hey. You guys alright?" Warriors wondered.

Wind nodded, "Yeah—woah! What happened to you?!"

Sky faltered at the beaten and bruised face of Legend. Blue snickered, "That idiot decided to ram face first into a wall."

Legend scoffed, "I saved _your_ _life _from that lavafall."

Vio sighed.

"Blue? Vio?" Wind realised, "What are you two doing here?"

"And where's Twilight, Time, Red, and Green?" Sky wondered.

Vio handed the Nice Ice Rod back to Legend. "Twilight's searching for those three now," Warriors explained. "I'm about to head back and find them."

"Should I alert Wild?" Wind wondered as he grabbed his necklace.

"Yeah."

Warriors looked over the group, "I trust you have everything under control?"

Sky nodded, "Yeah, you can go out and find them."

Warriors nodded before turning and exiting the Shrine.

"So…" Wind slowly started, "What happened?! What's this about a 'lavafall'?"

"Do you know the story about the Village Head and the King who turned into a Cucco?"

Both Sky and Wind blinked. "No."

"Nice try, Vio! That's only from our Hyrule." Blue sneered.

"Apparently so."

Legend sighed and sat down, "If you're going to chat, do it over _there. _My head is aching… I need a potion."

Sky looked over the three as Wind searched through his bag for a potion. "Blue? Vio?" he tilted his head, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Take a wild _guess." _Blue muttered.

Wind piped up, "Right! Wild!" He pulled off his necklace and spoke loudly to it. "Hey! Wild!"

There was the sound of an explosion from Wild's end of the call. "_Huh? Wind?_"

"Yeah! Legend, Blue, and Vio are here!" Wind informed.

"_Blue and Vio?" _Wild wondered before grunting and shooting an arrow, which exploded. _"Where's the rest?"_

"We don't… actually know!" Wind explained. "But! Warriors and Twilight are out finding them!"

"_Well, I should be near the medallion." _Wild explained as a Guardian's beam boomed. _"Sorry—I gotta go!"_

Wind placed down his necklace.

Vio cleared his throat, "What just happened?"

Legend muttered, "Involving Wild? No one knows."

"Hm."

"Hold up," Legend furrowed his brow, "Where's Hyrule?"

* * *

"I don't think this is the right way to the Shrine." Hyrule muttered as he stared at the mine. In his arms were three Fireproof Elixirs and an empty glass bottle.

Realisation hit him, "Oh, man! I'm lost again, aren't I!"

He kicked one of the loose rocks on the ground.

* * *

It didn't take long for Warriors to meet up with Twilight, Time, Red, and Green. They were slowly walking towards Goron City, which laid in the distance behind Warriors. Quickly, Warriors jogged over to them.

"Woah! Are you okay?"

Time nodded, "For now. But we need to get these two to Goron City."

"Here," Warriors held out his arms, "I can carry one of them."

Carefully, Twilight passed Warriors Red, who moaned in his unconscious state.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

Twilight mentioned, "We have to slow down, we don't want to injure them more."

"Understood. But don't worry, I know where to go."

* * *

"Uh, excuse me? Do you know where I am?"

"Hmph… Who the heck… at this hour?" The large Goron named Bohrin looked down at Hyrule, "Oh?"

"I'm a traveller, and I'm lost." Hyrule explained. "Can you tell me how to get to Goron City?"

Bohrin looked at him before bursting out laughing, "I'll give it to ya straight! Wise eyes don't play tricks!"

Hyrule blinked. "Uh… I'm lost…?"

"Hmm. You've got good eyes on ya, little guy. Honest eyes." The Goron continued, "That's a good trait.

"At my age, I've seen a lotta things. I can tell you're not a run-of-the-mill Hylian just by lookin' at ya."

Hyrule wasn't aware that he looked any different than the other Hylians.

Bohrin nodded, "So, go ahead. Ask me anything ya want."

"How do I get to Goron City?"

The Goron chuckled, "I'd say ya already know from the fact ya have those elixirs."

Hyrule felt his cheeks warm—but it was impossible to tell if that was because of the volcano or not. "Yeah… I got lost trying to find the Shrine. You can just point me in the correct direction…"

"Well, this is the Southern Mine!" he explained, "Our home is to the north—just follow this road and you'll find yourself there. If I were ya," he added, "I'd catch a few Fireproof Lizards and make some more elixirs—it's a long walk."

Hyrule nodded. "Understood."

It wasn't as long as Bohrin thought, for only one elixir managed to last him to the mine.

"Thank you." Hyrule nodded, "Hopefully, I don't get lost again…"

"Just follow the road—there'll be some white markings on the metal." he explained, "You shouldn't get lost."

Nodding once more, thanking him again. Hyrule set off down the road, hoping to arrive in Goron City.

* * *

"Red! Green! Time!"

"Are you guys alright?"

"They look bad. What _happened?"_

"Guys, give them space." Twilight said as they stepped off the elevator into the Shrine. "We need some potions."

"Where's Hyrule?" Warriors wondered, "His spell would be useful now."

Sky shrugged, "We don't know. Legend and Yunobo—Wild's Goron friend—went off to find him."

* * *

"If that idiot got himself killed by lava, I'm going to haunt him when I die." Legend muttered as he marched through Goron City. He had drunk an entire potion, so his face no longer looked like it was beaten.

Yunobo tried to keep up with him, "I'm sure he's alright! But you got me, and I know this mountain like the back of my hand!"

"You don't understand." Legend glanced at him as they exited the city, "He's the master at getting lost. I bet he's over by the snowy mountain by now."

Yunobo blinked, "…Do you know how far away those are?"

"You don't know his ability to get lost."

* * *

"Enough about Hyrule," Blue growled, "What _happened _to Red and Green?"

Twilight and Warriors gently laid the two on the Shrine's floor. Wind and Sky fetched some potions from the bags.

"There were a few complications." Time explained, "They got pelted by some rocks from a rockslide."

"We can't give them the potions while they're unconscious," Sky knelt by Green's side. "We have to wait for them to wake up, or for Hyrule to return."

Warriors thought, "Wind, can you contact Wild and tell him we found them?"

The youngest Hero nodded, "On it!"

While he grabbed his necklace, Warriors opened his bag.

Vio muttered, "We can wrap their wounds at least."

Warriors nodded, "Agreed. Time, do you know what the extend of their injuries are?"

Time moved to lean against the wall, "I'm not exactly sure. I know they got some burns from the heat, and most likely have head wounds from the rocks."

Twilight noticed Time's slight movement. He dug into his pack and pulled out a potion, "Here. You need this."

Taking the potion, Time begun to drink it. The pain from his injuries faded to a dull numbing.

Sky took some of the bandages Warriors offered him before sliding Green's sleeve up. He hissed at the burns on his arm, they were sore, raw, dry, and red. It looked quite painful, almost a second-degree burn. Carefully unfurling the wrap, he gently wrapped the wound, careful to avoid putting much pressure on the injury.

Red's burn was much less damaged than Green's. It did not swell as much, and was a much pinker colour.

The elevator lowered and Wild stepped off. His hair was singed, as was his cloak. He looked pleased with himself, "I got the medallion." he explained, out of breath.

"Cool. Do you know how to deal with burns?" Warriors wondered.

Wild stepped forward and peered at the burns, "We need something cool to stop the swelling."

Vio added, "I would ask if there was any cold running water around, but we're on a volcano."

"We're on a volcano, Vio." Blue snapped. "There's no rushing water."

"We have the Ice Rod." Time explained. "It's how we managed to stay alive for so long."

Wild shook his head. "No, not _cold _but _cool. _Something cold, like ice, could damage the wound more. Like…" he searched through his Sheikah Slate, "I have some Chillshrooms. They're pretty cool to the touch. Or, we could try and take them to the hot springs—they heal me up."

Sky nodded, "We can always try the Chillshrooms."

Taking out the large blue mushrooms, Wild passed them to Warriors and Sky. The two men lightly pressed it against the burns, earning a hiss and a groan of pain from Green and Red.

"Ow…" Red groaned, his tears swelling. "That hurts…!"

Blue knelt down beside him, "That's what happens when you get injured, you idiot."

Vio held out a potion, "Green, Red, you need to drink these."

Green opened his eyes and looked up at Vio, "Wha…?"

"Drink this."

Holding the bottle up to Green's lips, Vio slowly poured the sweet liquid into his mouth. Blue tried to do the same with Red, but was unsuccessful and splashed some of it on his cheek. Shoving the bottle in Warriors' hand, he grumbled and stood up, pacing across the Shrine.

Once the two bottles were drained, both of the injured parts of Four passed out again.

The Shrine was silent for a moment.

"Well," Warriors spoke up, "We should probably go and find Legend before he kills Hyrule for getting lost."

"We don't know if he's lost." Wind pointed out. "There could be a delay at the store…"

Wild mentioned, "There's, at most, one customer in the store normally…"

"And it's Hyrule."

* * *

"The next time you go into town, _tell someone." _Legend grumbled as he dragged Hyrule back towards Goron City, Yunobo trailing behind. "If I have to chase you down _each time, _you better be ready to fist-fight my ghost."

"It's not my fault!" Hyrule exclaimed, "Goron City's confusing!"

"It's a glowing blue Shrine! It's the only blue thing _in _Goron City!"

"Actually…" Yunobo spoke up, "There's also—"

"_And," _Legend continued, ignoring Yunobo, "You could've walked into lava or something, or the elixir could've run out! You need to be more careful!"

Yunobo looked around the area, worried. "Mr. Legend, I think you should quiet—"

Legend didn't hear him, "We already had Green, Red, and Time to worry about! Don't add yourself to the mix!"

Hyrule, ashamed, nodded. "I understand…"

Glancing over at his solemn successor, Legend sighed. "Just… don't do it again. No one wants anyone to get hurt, that includes you."

"Mr. Legend!" Yunobo exclaimed, "We need to quiet down! This is a common rockslide area. Any loud noise can cause the rocks to fall!"

Legend turned to him, "What? You need to speak up. You're voice is too low."

Yunobo sighed, "You need to speak quieter!"

Just as Yunobo said that, the mountain shook. Looking up, he paled. Large boulders fell towards the group.

"R—rockslide!"

Yunobo cowered in a ball, Daruk's Protection activating. Legend gasped and grabbed his shield off his back, pulling Hyrule behind as the Hero grabbed his own shield and yelled, "_Reflect!"_

The rocks bounced off of Daruk's Protection, and since the two Hylians were behind him, the rocks bounced over them. Hyrule's Reflect spell added an extra cover of protection.

After a few seconds of silence, the dust cleared. Legend and Hyrule placed away their shields as Yunobo stood up.

"Don't be so loud, Yunobo. You nearly got us crushed." Legend mentioned, much to the astonishment of Yunobo. "Come on. Hyrule has like, a minute left with his elixirs."

* * *

Green awoke upon a world of stillness.

He was lying down on something soft, most likely a bed. Though, how he got there, he had no idea.

The ceiling above him seemed to be made out of metal, and a familiar type of metal at that. It was silver, and carved in an utmost elegant manner. He had only seen this type of metal when Wild pulled out some weapons, and when he last visited the area.

The Zora's Domain.

This wasn't the guest quarters, rather this was a different room. The smell of elixirs and cleanliness filled his senses.

The infirmary?

Lying on the bed, Green tried to take stock of his injuries. Arms: numb, legs: lead, body: tired, mind: clear.

Then, it all came rushing back to him.

He jolted up in his bed, frantically searching for any sign of his red-clad brother. Before he could spot him, pain throbbed in his head, causing him to moan and clutch at it.

"You shouldn't move much. You sustained minor injuries to your head."

That was, unmistakably, the calm voice of Vio.

"Green! You're awake! We were so worried!"

That was Red.

"Told you he would be fine—stop hugging my arm."

And that was Blue.

"Boys," a softer voice spoke up, "Remember the rules. No loud voices in the infirmary."

"Sorry, Nalu…." Red apologised.

"No, you're fine—you are a patient. I'm talking about the other two."

Blue growled something Green wasn't able to hear.

"Pela, can you go and fetch Prince Sidon and tell him his guests have awaken?"

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Slowly, Green opened his eyes, his headache fading. The infirmary wasn't very large, only holding up to eight beds. Only one of the beds were occupied, Red's. Blue sat on the edge of Red's bed, while Vio stood to the side. A female Zora stood across the room, looking through some writing Green couldn't read.

Bandages wrapped around Red's arm and head, much in the same fashion as Green's. And Red was, much to the chagrin of Blue, hugging Blue's left arm.

"What happened?" Green asked.

"Time saved us!" Red smiled, "That's what Twilight told me!"

"They took you to the Shrine." Vio explained, "Where we managed to wrap your burns. Then, Wild teleported you and three others here, where you have been under the care of the Zora's Domain thus far."

That lined up with what little Green remembered.

Well, all except one part.

"Where's the Goron?"

"Huh?"

Green furrowed his brow, "I swore it was a Goron that saved us…"

"Time did." Vio assured. "You must've been delusional from pain. From what I heard; Time managed to get you off the platform you were on singlehandedly—there was no Goron."

"Maybe…"

Before Green could reflect on the idea anymore, the doorway to the infirmary became filled with nine bodies.

"Green!" Wind called, rushing over to him. "You're okay!"

"No yelling in the infirmary." Nalu reminded.

"Apologies, Nalu." Wild apologised.

The group surrounded the two beds, close but keeping enough personal space.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight wondered.

Green shrugged, "Well, I've been better. How long was I out?"

"72 hours," Time informed. "Red woke up a few hours before you."

Red nodded. "Yeah. It was terrifying with you being comatose like that."

"I doubt that Vio and Blue left your sides." Hyrule mentioned. "They seemed content with staying by you."

Vio cocked an eyebrow, "Why would we not?"

Blue, meanwhile, flustered. "If you think I was worried—I wasn't. I was merely there for moral support."

"Ah huh."

No one believed Blue.

"Admit it! You were worried for us!" Red chimed.

"I wasn't—let go of my arm!"

While Red and Blue struggled in the background, Sky spoke up. "We were very worried for a moment there."

"Oh, Hyrule!" Red reminded. "I forgot to say that your idea works!"

Hyrule blinked. "Really? It _does?"_

Legend cocked an eyebrow, "'Rule, how do you think Blue and Vio aren't burnt corpses by now? We used the same strategy as them—although with more lava surfing than they."

"Lava… surfing…?" Green wondered, looking over at Vio and Blue.

Blue sighed as Vio said, "Do you know the story about the Village Head and the King who turned into a Cucco?"

"Yeah…?"

"That but with lava instead of water."

"Oh."

Sidon clapped his hands and smiled, "I am ecstatic that everyone is feeling better! When Link brought you to my home, I was worried for you! But, now that you are awake, we can all relax! We shall throw a feast in all of your honour!"

"Sidon, that really isn't necessary." Wild said.

"Nonsense!" Sidon smiled, "You're my guests! I am sure that a feast will calm all of your nerves! You bested Death Mountain—a place no Zora has ever gone too! We must celebrate this momentous occasion!"

Before Wild could speak up again, Legend nudged him. "Feast equals food, remember?"

Wild paused. He glanced around, looking at the group waiting his answer, and at Sidon who was smiling at him. "Well…. I guess."

"Wonderful!" Sidon flashed a thumbs up, "I shall go alert the chefs right away!"

As Sidon left the infirmary, Time spoke up. "You don't have to go if you don't feel up to it, any of you." he looked at the group. "You need rest, first and foremost."

"So, do you." Green mentioned, "You had to deal with those rockslides and monsters as well. And, apparently, you saved us?"

"I'm fine." Time assured. "I took a few potions."

Hyrule spoke to Green, "Your wounds should heal in a day or so. I've never done Life on burns that severe before—and Legend won't allow me to try again."

"Damn right I won't. We don't need you in a coma as well."

"I wouldn't fall into a coma!"

"'Rule, we're not risking it." Legend crossed his arms. "You're just being overly selfless again."

"I am not being overly selfless!"

Green had to shrug, "Well… from my perspective… it seems like you are."

"Yeah, Hyrule!" Red chimed, "You need to think about yourself for once!"

Warriors joked, "Alright, who's keeping score of how many times Hyrule acts like a fairy? What's this… number seven?"

"Well, are we counting before of after finding out?" Sky wondered.

"Yes."

The group burst out laughing as Hyrule sighed and shook his head, a slight smile on his face.

As Green joined in with the group, the knowledge of his brothers being beside him, of his friends being around him, he realised that if a volcanic mountain couldn't tear them apart, then what could?

"Alright, alright." Time spoke up. "We should let them rest. Vio, Blue, Legend, that means you too. You need to rest as well."

"We're not injured." Vio mentioned.

"I'm perfectly healthy, old man."

Blue tried to cross his arms, but one was still held hostage by Red. "Yeah."

"You're going to rest." Time explained, "Because you need it. You just survived a volcanic wasteland after sailing over a lava river on nothing but the ground. Legend, you also smashed your face into a cliff face—as did Vio and Blue."

"You did _what?"_

It was hard to tell who was louder: Red, Green, or Hyrule.

"If they need to rest," Twilight added, "Then so do you. I can see you're still limping."

"Nothing a potion won't fix."

"Nothing sleeping won't fix." Twilight remarked. "You cannot worry about other people's injuries yet ignore your own."

"I feel," Vio mentioned, "As if that is something _everyone _needs to remember."

"Oh goddess," Blue muttered, "He's getting philosophical. I need to leave."

"How am I getting philosophical…?"

Blue tried to grab his arm back before grumbling to Red, "Can you _please _let go of my arm, it's warm."

"No, your arm is cold…" Red mentioned. "It feels nice."

"Goddess, can someone _help?" _Blue grumbled.

Green blinked, "Currently injured—can't do too much strenuous activities."

"Apparently, I'm getting philosophical. Can't interrupt that." Vio mentioned.

Blue turned to the others.

Legend mused, "This seems like a Four problem… We should let them deal with it themselves."

Before Legend could leave, Hyrule grabbed his arm. "You're resting as well!"

"I'm—"

"—not going to argue!" Hyrule finished. "Come on, you need to rest."

Nalu spoke up, "Alright. Everyone who isn't a patient, get out of the infirmary. You are too loud. Everyone who is a patient, get back to your beds."

"You too, old man." Twilight said. "We'll come and get you when the feast starts."

With that, the six Links lefts the infirmary. Legend grumbled before finding a bed in the opposite side of the infirmary as everyone. Time merely sat on the edge of his bed and slowly begun to undo his copious amounts of armour.

"Aw man, I'm not tired…" Red mentioned. "I feel rather energetic. What was in that potion Wild gave me?"

"I have a feeling it was a stamina restoring elixir." Vio sighed.

"Well, I'm beat." Green yawned. "Wake me if anything interesting happens."

"Red interesting or _actually _interesting?" Blue retorted.

"Hey!"

"Actually."

Green moved to lie down in his bed. As he shut his eyes, he heard Blue try and free his arm once more. Vio merely sighed and found a different bed before lying down.

There was some shuffling from Green's left, and then the only noise was Time's armour.

Faster than anticipated, sleep over took the four.

* * *

If when Twilight headed to the infirmary to tell them the feast started, he discovered a small cuddle pile on Green's bed, then it would be too sweet for him to disrupt.

* * *

"…At least this Death Mountain doesn't have Lynels." Hyrule nonchalantly mentioned, later that evening, as they sat around the large table mid-feast.

Legend, having finally escaped the infirmary, nodded along. "Man, those Lynels _sucked."_

Wild paused. "Your Death Mountain has _Lynels?"_

"Well, yeah. That's, like, the main place to find them."

"Don't worry!" Hyrule added. "Your Lynels are _much _stronger!"

Twilight clapped Wild on the shoulder, "Congrats on having the worse Lynels."

Wild buried his face in his hands.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I swear this was to be a short fic!**

**Man, it was hard to write Legend's and Blue interactions. I just couldn't fathom how to write the two…**

**By the way… the story Vio referred to (about the Village Head and the King who turned into a Cucco) is supposed to be a Hyrulean version of the **_**Emperor's New Groove**_**. Cause… waterfalls.**

**I started this story in September, but then Linktober crept upon me and I had to pause this story… I'm glad I finally finished it.**

**(And you thought I wouldn't mention Lynels… hahaha!)**

**I don't know when the next story will be finished so… yeah.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


End file.
